Pokemon Adventures: A Little Competition for Misty
by Satokasu Suki
Summary: Join the continuous adventures of Red and his Pokemon! What happens when they meet someone new? Is she really what she seems? And what does Misty think? Read to find out!
1. Prolouge

Â¤ PokÃ©mon Adventures Â¤  
  
"A Little Competition For Misty."  
  
(Based on the Games that can be purchased with/on Gameboy)  
  
Owners of PokÃ©mon and PokÃ©mon Characters: Satoshi Tajiri , Tsunekazu Ishihara, Nintendo, 4Kids, Koch Records, Hasbro, TV-Tokyo, WBKids, Vizkids, Creatures, Game Freak, Toshihro Ono, Mato, Hidenori Kusaka, and all the other wonderful people and staffs who made PokÃ©mon/Pocket Monsters - I'm sorry I didn't mention you - but without you and everyone else, PokÃ©mon wouldn't be around. Â© 1995, 1996,1998 and 2001. All Rights Reserved. Â®  
  
  
  
Characters In "PokÃ©mon Adventures: A Little Competition For Misty" include:  
  
Red (Ash)  
  
Blue (Gary)  
  
Misty  
  
Dark Team Rocket *Not Jessie, James or Meowth - a different TR.*  
  
and all the PokÃ©mon  
  
*Remember the story/plot has changed in the meeting of Misty because Red doesn't destroy her bike in the "gameboy" version, he rescues her from an out-of-control Gyarados - this is the gameboy version not anime or manga.* =)  
  
  
  
A young girl (about 12) named Misty stood clutching her arm in pain. Her skin covered in dirt; one of her eyes closed. Misty stood almost fully out of breath. Misty had orangey-red hair tied into a sideways ponytail (as always), a red bikini top on, short shorts on, and red sneakers.  
  
A huge Gyarados stood infront of her; it was huge and in a very evil looking. Misty gasped.  
  
"It's the Hydro Pump! Staryu get away!" Misty commanded, Staryu got hit by the very powerful Hydro Pump the Gyarados delivered with ease.  
  
"STARYU!" Misty called running towards Staryu. Misty knelt on the ground, clutching Staryu, which soon turned into a sympathetic hug.  
  
Misty turned around and stood up. "Why you...," Misty glared at the Gyarados. It had hurt Staryu very bad.  
  
"Taking on a pretty big one aren't you?" a boy called. Misty spun around. The boy wore a red hat backwards (all the time), a red coat with a black t- short, jeans, a belt, and black sneakers. The boy had rather - out of control hair - it must've been the japanese style then.  
  
"Let me help," the boy informed, friendly smiling at her.  
  
"Stay away you! This is dangerous!" Misty yelled at the boy a little ticked off and embarrassed. She was looking her worst. Covered in dirt, and very hurt.  
  
"Heh heh," the boy said skimming down the hill; almost as if it were easy to beat the powerful Gyarados. He was acting like some sort of pro or something.  
  
"I'll be fine! I'm not just any kid!" the boy smiled, still skimming down the hill.  
  
"And by the way - the name's not "you"!" the boy decided, grabbing one of his pokÃ©balls.  
  
"Specifically ...... it's Red!" the boy said throwing a pokÃ©ball. "Okay Bulbasaur ... go!"  
  
"A PokÃ©mon!" Misty cried in disbelief as if she had never seen a PokÃ©mon before. "You're a PokÃ©mon trainer, too?"  
  
The Gyarados got ready to use its Hydro Pump once again, only on Bulbasaur this time.  
  
"Watch it! It's the Hydro Pump!" Misty warned, as Red clenched his fist, surprisingly smiling.  
  
Gyarados fired its Hydro Pump straight at Bulbasaur.  
  
Bulbasaur shook off a little water, and smiled.  
  
"Huh?" Misty asked confused Bulbasaur wasn't at all hurt. "Izzat PokÃ©mon smiling ...... ?"Misty wondered to herself.  
  
"Heh ... no water attack's gonna work against a grass PokÃ©mon!" Red said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Now it's our turn! Bulbasaur .... attack!" Red grinned, as Bulbasaur sent a "leech seed" flying from the plant-bulb on its back.  
  
The Leech Seed hit Gyarados and Gyarados felt a lot of pain from the small attack.  
  
"The Leech Seed?" Misty asked Red just to make sure.  
  
"You got it!" Red grinned again.  
  
Misty looked back at her Staryu. "Now's our chance! Recover!" Misty ordered.  
  
Magic bubbles surrounded Staryu.  
  
"Ok Staryu -- your wounds are healed!" Misty smiled down proudly at her water-type PokÃ©mon.  
  
"Hey ... now that is a sweet trick!" Red observated.  
  
"Shall we try double dating?" Red asked licking his lips.  
  
"We shall!" Misty smiled determindly.  
  
"Bulbasaur!"/ "Staryu!"  
  
"Vine Whip!" /"Bubble Beam!"  
  
Gyarados roared in pain as it got severly hit in unison by both PokÃ©mon.  
  
"Last but not least ..... the PokÃ© ball!" Red called throwing a PokÃ© ball at the Gyarados.  
  
The fierce yet hurt Gyarados was safe in the PokÃ© ball ...... for now .....  
  
"Got him!" Red winked at the PokÃ© ball in his hand.  
  
"..........," Misty just stared in amazment.  
  
"Phew!" Misty plopped down on the ground.  
  
"Thanks a lot .... umm ... ," Misty blushed, forgetting Red's name.  
  
"One more time: Red!" Red smiled, still holding the PokÃ© ball in triumph.  
  
"I didn't expect to see a PokÃ©mon here of all places! Was it wild or was it .....," Red raved.  
  
"Gyarados is a water PokÃ©mon and it's not suppost to live in places like this ... ," Misty said darkly, her orangey-redish hair covering her big aqua eyes.  
  
"Like I figured. So why ...," Red didn't get to finish his sentence when Misty cut in.  
  
"That Gyarados wasn't wild." Reds eyes widened. "It's my PokÃ©mon," Misty said embarrassed, blowing her hair out of her eyes so she could make eye contact. She looked ashamed.  
  
"WHAAAAT?!!" Red yelled, eyes wide in disbelief.  
  
"I was raising it ... 'till last week, when somebody stole it," Misty started. "When it came back ... it wasn't the nice Gyarados I knew ...," Misty said trying to brush some dirt off her face after the battle with Gyarados.  
  
"I followed it ... not hard, since it was destroying everything in its path ...," Misty continued.  
  
".........," Red listened to Misty's story in awe.  
  
"Anyway, thanks partly to you, everything's ok n--," Misty got cut off.  
  
"It is not!" Red said angrily.  
  
"It's never okay when a PokÃ©mon goes berserk! Those guys who stole Gyarados musta done it!" Red went on, angrily.  
  
"I'm going to go kick their butts!" Red said stomping off.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Misty asked.  
  
"Where d'you think?! I'm ... uh ...," Red stopped. "Those thieves ... you said they were ... where?" Red asked. Misty sweatdropped.  
  
"If I knew, don't you think I'd be there?!" Misty asked hoplessly.  
  
"Hey! Maybe the Professor knows something ...," Red pondered aloud.  
  
"Hmmmm," Misty looked at Red for ideas.  
  
--  
  
Red turned on the video phone at the PokÃ©mon Centre and talked to Professor Oak about the situation.  
  
"...Mmmm. So the PokÃ©mon refuses to listen to the trainer ... just after a few days ...," Professor Oak didn't think about it long before he had an idea.  
  
"Sounds like the doings of Team Rocket!" Professor Oak decided.  
  
"Team Rocket?" Misty and Red asked in unison, confused.  
  
"Team Rocket! A secret society using PokÃ©mon for evil! Recently, they've been rumored to be conducting lab experiments on PokÃ©mon ....," Professor Oak explained.  
  
"PokÃ©mon ...," Red started looking at Misty. "As lab experiments ... !!" Misty said looking back at Red.  
  
"Upsetting I know, but there is something you can do to help, on Mount Moon, just to your East, there is reputed to be a moon stone," Professor Oak confirmed.  
  
"What's that?" Red asked confused.  
  
"A stone they say, able to boost the power of PokÃ©mon ... enormously!" Professor Oak told Red. "It is likely that Team Rocket is after this stone ..."  
  
"......," Red and Misty concentrated on the information Professor Oak had given them. They hung up and left the phone in the PokÃ©mon Centre, leaving.  
  
*Some of you don't know what a "PokÃ©dex" is. It is a small red device that you can store in your coat pocket. It is a small device whenever you catch or see a PokÃ©mon, you type in the PokÃ©mon's name (or you can just point it at the PokÃ©mon) and it gives you information on it. Exampe. It gives you the height, weight, type, and attacks. Red wants to get his PokÃ©dex filled, along with all other PokÃ©mon trainers that own a PokÃ©dex.*  
  
"That does it! If my PokÃ©dex gets completed fine! But first I'm gonna search out this 'Team Rocket' our whatever it's called ... and I'm gonna kick ... their ...," Red stopped noticing Misty's expression. Her hair was covering her eyes again.  
  
"What is it?" Red asked her, stopping to look at her. He still couldn't see her eyes as she shyly didn't make eye contact.  
  
"I'm going with you!" Misty exclaimed, eyes in view again. They were wide, and pleading.  
  
"Huh?" Red asked very surprised.  
  
"Mount Moon is on the way to my home town ... and if I go with you, I'm bound to run into a lot of trainers I know. I might be able to get some information on this Team Rocket too!" Misty explained.  
  
"W-wait a minute! Y-you don't think you can take on ...," Red trailed off as Misty grabbed the brim of her short shorts. She pulled off some PokÃ© balls that had been vellcrowed onto her shorts.  
  
Misty's PokÃ© balls were in view, as Misty held them out in her palm. A Gyarados, Starmie, and Stayu were available.  
  
"I'm a water PokÃ©mon trainer! The caves in the mountain are full of Rock PokÃ©mon ... I think I'll hold my own just fine," she smiled blushing a tad, still holding out her PokÃ© balls.  
  
"I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Misty," Misty said extending a hand, warmly. "I'm from Cerulean City. Good to meet you." She smiled down at him.  
  
"Uh ...," Red just stared at the welcoming hand infront of his face. Misty was going to travell with him now? Red thought a little until Misty interrupted.  
  
"Okay then we're off! Full speed ahead!" Misty grinned grabbing Red's hand and running off into the horizon.  
  
--  
  
The Caverns of Mount Moon - where Team Rocket members surround the area looking for the one and only "moon stone."  
  
"Understood. Continue your search. And if any fools dare interfere ... meet them with extreme force," a Team Rocket member darkly said into his black cell phone, as he folded it up and stuffed it in his pocket.  
  
--  
  
"Right there ... right over this hill ... ," Misty smiled as she ran over the hill leading to Mount Moon.  
  
Misty and Red slowed down. "Whoa!! Somebody's there!!" Misty panicked, pushing Red's head deeper into the grass as they crawled behind some bushes, and kept a low profile so no one noticed them.  
  
Red studied the figures and the uniforms. "Wait a minute that uniform ...."  
  
Misty peeked over the bushes to get a good glimpse. "Zat Team Rocket?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so. The jerks are everywhere ...," Red explained.  
  
"So what now?" Red asked unsure on what action to do next.  
  
"Somewhere in there, is a moon stone that can boost a PokÃ©mon's power. Exactly what we need," Misty explained.  
  
"You think I'm gonna back down now?" Red asked licking his lips.  
  
"Quick into the caves," Misty said as her and Red crawled through the grass and bushes, safely to the cave.  
  
--  
  
Deep in the Caverns ....  
  
"Geez dark ..," Misty complained.  
  
"Heh heh just leave everyhing to me!" Red said officially.  
  
" 'Kay bright eyes -- I'm countin' on you!" Red whispered, throwing a PokÃ© ball.  
  
They both looked at the annoyed looking Pikachu. Pikachu was a small electric-type PokÃ©mon with long yellow ears with black tips, two circular red cheeks, cyute little brown eyes, on it's back it had 2 brown stripes, and it's tail was yellow with a pinch of brown at the beginning. The tail was in a lightning bolt shape. Pikachu was all yellow except for the tips on it's ears, it's red cheeks, and it's stripes and (bit of it's) tail. Pikachu was about 1'4".  
  
"Izzat a Pikachu?" Misty questioned.  
  
"Ain't Mickey Mouse," Red informed.  
  
"Doesn't exactly look thrilled to be here ... ," Misty observed the ticked- off look on Pikachu's little face.  
  
"Yeah life's tough," Red shrugged it off. "But it's one talented little -- ," he didn't need to say anymore as Pikachu used it's Thunder Wave on the walls. It stuck on the sticky-cave walls, ligh leading the way.  
  
Red chatted to Misty until "Yuurrg!!" Red bumped into a rather large 'rock.'  
  
"Stupid rock, I oughtta ...," Red mumbled.  
  
"Red ... look ... up ...," Misty pointed, nervously sweatdropping, wide eyed.  
  
Misty covered her mouth, still wide eyed. "Huh?" Red looked up.  
  
"AAAAAAA!!!" Red yelled at the sight of a big Rhyhorn.  
  
A Team Rocket member threw his hand over the Rhyhorn, indicating it was his. "Well if it isn't Tom Sawyer and little Becky in the cave," he chuckled darkly.  
  
Red stood infront of Misty almost as if her were going to protect her. "You are Team Rocket!" Red yelled at the man angrily.  
  
"You know us. We're flattered," the man answered meanly.  
  
"Who are you?" the man asked with little interest.  
  
"Well, I guess I owe you an answer so ...," Red started. "Let's do it!" Pikachu jumped off his hat.  
  
"I CHALLENGE YOU!" Red yelled at the Team Rocket member.  
  
The Team Rocket member just laughed.  
  
"Rhyhorn!! Rock throw!" the man pointed at Pikachu. Rhyhorn attacked Pikachu; causing the little electric mouse to go flying.  
  
While in the air; Pikachu fired a thunderbolt attack.  
  
"@# (AH) !!" The Rhyhorn yelled.  
  
"You may look cute Pikachu -- but oo you are ornery!!" Red smiled in determination.  
  
"Ah. Takes me back to when I was a boy," the man said grabbing some sort of needle.  
  
"Let me give you some sort a little taste ... of grown-up reality," the man smiled evilly.  
  
"!?" Misty and Red looked at the man nervously and confused, not knowing what to expect.  
  
The man stuck the needle in the Rhyhorn. "Crush them!" he ordered. The Rhyhorns eyes grew pitch-black. The needle had put some sort of evil force on the Rhyhorn. Rhyhorn grew a bigger horn, and tail, and huge legs.  
  
"He turned Rhyhorn into a Rhydon ... !!" Red observated in disbelief; wide eyed.  
  
"......," Misty observated, and had a flashback of her evil Gyarados. "My Gyarados ... did you do that?" she asked very angry now.  
  
"How should we know? Do you think we remember every little PokÃ©mon we experiment on?" the man asked darkly.  
  
"You...," Misty's eyes grew narrow, and she became very ticked. " ... Arrogant ..."  
  
"Staryu Attack!" Misty ordered angrily blushing in pure anger. Staryu jumped forward using it's watergun.  
  
Rhydon stumbled backwards as it got hit. "It's Workin'!! We got 'em!!" Misty cheered.  
  
Rhydon's eyes narrowed to match Misty's. The horn on its head spinned. Misty feared what was next.  
  
"!?"  
  
"Horn Drill!" The man commanded angrily.  
  
The Horn Drill attack "drilled" through the water. Red was being blown away by the attack along with Misty and Staryu.  
  
Red grabbed a Rock and clutched Staryu so it wouldn't get that hurt. Misty had nothing to grab onto and no protection as she went flying.  
  
Misty's body (her back) hit a hard wall as she fell to the ground unconsious.  
  
"Misty!" Red looked back at his hurt, new friend. "They'll pay for this!"  
  
"Perhaps ... in some other lifetime," the man chuckled darkly.  
  
"Oh, yeah ?! Pikachu Attack!" Pikachu jumped forward hitting Rhydon's solid head.  
  
"It's over! Rhydon attack!" the man smiled evilly pointing at Pikachu. Rhydon obeyed.  
  
Rocks went flying. "I guess nobody ... wins every fight ... but I'm not gonna lose ... To jerks like you!" Red ducked not wanting to get hit by rocks, not bearing to watch as Rhydon's huge foot was ontop of Pikachu. Pikachu squirmed underneath.  
  
"Pikachu ... NOW!!!" Red instructed at just the right time.  
  
A huge thunderbolt came from the little Pikachu.  
  
"Where are you flying, Pikachu? Out of control!?" the Team Rocket man sneered.  
  
Pikachu jumped on a wall and thunderbolted it, causing the cave to quickly colapse.  
  
"Quick Pikachu, we gotta get outta here!" Red panicked, as some of the Team Rocket members got crushed.  
  
--  
  
"Oohh Where am I? Misty asked dizzily, as Red carried her on his back safely out of the cave.  
  
"What the -- I'm covered in dirt!!!" Misty complained.  
  
"Huh?" Red looked back at her dizzily.  
  
"And who do you think you're GROPING!?" Misty realized Red had been carrying her as she smacked him across the face.  
  
"Dude, you shoulda seen me in there! I nailed Rhydon with Pikachu in one shot an' then I ...," Red started.  
  
"Sure ... whatever ...," Misty looked away as if his battle had meant nothing.  
  
"But without the moon stone we might as well have ...," Misty trailed off when Red interrupted her.  
  
"Hey if you'd let me finish my story ...," Red winked.  
  
"Taa-Daa!" he opened up his palm to reveal - a moon stone.  
  
"Eep!" Misty gasped. Red had actually gotten the moon stone!  
  
"The cave collapsed ... and there the thing was!" Red bragged.  
  
"Now let's use this thing!" Red widly grinned.  
  
"You da man!" Misty smiled at her new friend who had miraculously gotten the real moon stone!!  
  
--  
  
Cerulean, the city of water.  
  
"A joke right? I mean, this thing ... There is no way this is your house!" Red went wide-eyed as he spotted a mansion.  
  
" 'Fraid so," Misty joked, gazing up at her beautiful mansion of a house.  
  
"Welcome home, lady Misty!" some maids chanted.  
  
"Y-your lady ship is ... is dirty!" a maid complained.  
  
Misty ignored that remark. "I want you to meet somebody .... name's Red."  
  
"Yo," Red greeted, waving a little.  
  
Somewhere in the mansion Red stood near the master dining room. Some maids kept "an eye" on him.  
  
"I don't think I'll get used to this ...," Red said as he looked around. A beautiful fireplace and table stood out in the room. He put his hand on (probably worth about $ 268) a hand-carved chair.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Misty beamed at Red. Not looking very "sorry." ^_^ She wore a beautiful gown that was silver and silky. She wore a beautiful silver necklace with a golden gold locket on it. Her hair, still in a sideways ponytail, was held in place by a special head-necklace that dangled down the side of her hair. The dress had one frilly strap on it covering one shoulder of the beautiful Misty.  
  
"Wak! You didn't tell me this was a costume party?!" Red teased.  
  
Misty groaned. "Oh, shut up," she sighed a little ticked at his remark. "Just eat your dinner."  
  
"...And then Misty got knocked out! It was me against the whole Team Rocket!" Red told his tale about what had happened at Mount Moon. " 'Course it only took me a few minutes to mop their butts!" he bragged and went on, impressing all the maids that worked for "lady Misty." Misty ignored Red, and cut up her food casually with a fork and knife.  
  
"Listen, Red. There's something I gotta talk to you about ...," Misty said looking up (she was sitting next to him) cutting her food with a knife and fork rather roughly now.  
  
"What is it, Misty? Can't bear to hear how I saved the day while you were snoozing?" Red teased.  
  
"Shut up. Our PokÃ©mon will be fully healed soon. When they are, I think we need to pu 'em pm a serious training regiment," Misty suggested.  
  
"Training?" Red questioned as if he didn't need to train.  
  
"Yup. Those dopes we fought at Mount Moon can't be the best Team Rocket's got," Misty backed up her suggestion.  
  
"We're gonna have more opponents to face. Better ones. Stronger ones," Misty clenched her fist.  
  
Red shoved his plate forward, obviously done, as two maids took his plate to the master kitchen.  
  
"Ahh, don't get your underwear in a knot," Red shrugged it off.  
  
"What ... !?" Misty asked a little humiliated by his choice of words.  
  
"Goons like that may scare you, but I know what I can do against 'em!" Red said mater-of-factly.  
  
"D'you want to get your stupid self hurt?!" Misty blushed angrily.  
  
"You wouldn't say that ... If you hadn't slept through my performance!!" Red smirked.  
  
"You Idiot!!" Misty said tired of Red's stupid bragging. It was nice of him to battle .... and carry her out of the cave safely ... but this was ridiculous!!!  
  
Tears built up in Misty's eyes which were full of anger.  
  
"Jeez. You don't have to take it personally!" Red blushed nervously, knowing he had pushed it too far.  
  
"BAMM!!!" Misty slammed the french doors to her bedroom. She was lucky they didn't shatter and break.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" Red asked, alone in his room now. (He had gotten a guest room at Misty's mansion).  
  
"Nah. Anyway, who's got time for training?" Red said. He was feeling pretty cold at the moment. *Cold as in mean - not 'bbrrrrr.'*  
  
"There's a whole mansion full o' maids gonna be begging me to take 'em out!" Red grinned at the thought.  
  
"!?" It went pitch dark in his room, so he couldn't see.  
  
"Whhoooossshhh," a heavy wind came in the room from the window. "Hey what's with this wind!?" Red asked confused.  
  
"Somebody help meeee ...," Red almost got carried away by the wind if it hadn't been for Bulbasaur and its Vine Whip.  
  
Red made it back to ground, now covering Bulbasaur and his own hatless- head.  
  
The wind cleared, revealing a recked room. It had chairs over the bed, pieces of glass and paper everywhere. The room had some sort of "blown" effect.  
  
Red got up un-harmed, and turned the light back on scanning the room; ready to find a stranger of some sort who had broken in.  
  
"T-they're gone ... ?"  
  
"Wait ... what's ...?" Red bent down and picked up a small token.  
  
"A scale ... ! A Gyarados scale!" Red said examining the scale for any tricks or traps. Nope. It was a plain, dull, shiny, Gyarados scale.  
  
--  
  
"So is somebody after me ...?" Red thought at the master table the next morning as he picked up some sausage breakfast on his fork off his plate. "Hmmmm ..."  
  
"Um ... Mr.Red?" a maid approached him with other maids shyly.  
  
"Pl -- please excuse us, but ..." the started nervously.  
  
"Huh?" Red looked up.  
  
"Oh, I get it. You wanna see me in action?" Red asked putting a hand behind his head in embarrassment.  
  
"Oh, yes sir!" the maids clapped.  
  
"Well, if you insist ... I can give you a little sample this very day!" Red smirked, knowing his plan.  
  
"Oh, but how?" the maids all asked in unison.  
  
"Cerulean City must have a gym leader right? Just for you -- I'm gonna challenge him and kick his butt!" Red challenged.  
  
The 6 maids didn't move as they all stared at him. "Tee, hee, tee, hee," they laughed and didn't make eye contact.  
  
"What're you laughin' about? You don't think I can!?" Red asked a little annoyed.  
  
"N-no, sir ... it's just ...," the maid giggled more.  
  
Misty popped up. " Ahem So you want to fight the Cerulean City Gymleader, do you?" Misty looked up at him (she had been looking at the ground). She had a rather ... strange look on her face as she smiled ... darkly.  
  
"Then come with me. I'll take you there myself," she said wagging her index finger in a "come here" motion. Her eyes were full of mischief, and she still had that smile.  
  
--  
  
Outside.  
  
"Hey, wait up! How far is this gym?" Red asked.  
  
"Hey!!" Red repeated, wanting an answer.  
  
"It's at the edge of the city," Misty said impatiently.  
  
"Stupid planning ...," Red mumbled.  
  
They walked further until they spotted "GYM: Cerulean City."  
  
"Voila," Misty said, hands on her hips, that mischievious look back on her face.  
  
"Please ... after you," she said rather darkly. Red sweatdropped. Something weird was going on.  
  
"Heh heh heh," Misty smiled mischieviously.  
  
"?" Red looked at her closley and got a little scared. "Something was up," he had decided.  
  
Once inside, Misty looked around as if she had neer been in the gym before.  
  
"Don't tell me the idiot's not here!" Red exclaimed, looking around the gym - he had never been in.  
  
"This is the last room," Misty said calmly.  
  
"Where is this moron of a gym leader, anyway?!" Red asked very impatient.  
  
Misty looked down covering her mischievious eyes. Her arms were crossed over her chest.  
  
"The moron .... is right here," Misty pointed at herself.  
  
Red sweatdropped, his mouth wide open. "!?"  
  
He then shook his hands infront of face in embarrassment. "Okay. Yeah. I get it. Funny. Now where is he really?"  
  
"GWAAH!" Red yelled as Misty's Starmie attacked him with watergun.  
  
"What th ...?" Red asked confused, foolishly smiling at Misty who was mischieviously smiling back.  
  
"N-now wait a second, let's ...," Red walked backwards as Misty stomped forward.  
  
Misty's index finger pointed at Red darkly. "....," she still had that mischievious look and smile on her face.  
  
"WAK!!" Red got hit by another watergun from Starmie.  
  
"Not in a fighting mood? How wouldja feel ...," Misty started darkly. "If you knew the one who attacked you last night ... was me?!" Misty asked mischieviously.  
  
Red got up off the ground, soaked. "No way! ... Well if you say so ....," Red got his by yet another watergun from Starmie.  
  
"You'll regret that!" Red yelled angrily.  
  
"Bulbasaur!!" Red commanded as Bulbasaur released itself out of its PokÃ© ball.  
  
"Vine Whip!!" Red yelled.  
  
"A vine whip ... ? You gotta be kidding," Misty smiled darkly.  
  
"Bubblebeam!!" she commanded. The bubblebeam sent Red fly to the back wall.  
  
He sat beside Bulbasaur in a puddly of water. "Wh-what's gotten into you, anyway ... ?" Red asked confused and hurt.  
  
"......," Misty's hair covered her eyes (her bangs) as she shivered.  
  
"I thought .... y-you knew how I felt ...," Misty started, still making no eye contact.  
  
"...About us as a team ....," her hand touched Starmies tip.  
  
"I just knocked you down .... but Starmie wasn't enough at Mount Moon ...," still no eyecontact.  
  
Misty clenched both fists angrily, and her eyes appeared - they were angry and tearfilled.  
  
"Don't you get it?! We have to get real or they'll flatten us!" Misty screamed blushing angrily, still crying a little, obviously worried about the next meeting with Team Rocket.  
  
"We have to be our BEST! And we have to work together!!" Misty yelled, still blushing, and crying.  
  
"She did this just to prove ...?" Red thought sadly.  
  
"I don't have time to impressing girls," Red said getting up.  
  
"You're right," Misty said now sitting on the ground, wipping unwanted tears from her face.  
  
"And you don't have time for tears!" Red said kindly, extending a hand.  
  
"!" Misty stopped crying (eyes still watery), and a huge smile grew on her face.  
  
"Let's get training!" Red smiled as Misty got up and nearly hugged him.  
  
--  
  
A Few days later ...  
  
Misty and Red shook hands.  
  
"Are you sure it's wise to let him go?" some maids asked Misty, as they all watched Red walk off into the distance.  
  
"Yup. We've learned eachother's skills and attacks. Now it's time to hone those skills separately," Misty watched the figure leave.  
  
"But I do look forward ... to meeting him again," Misty said quietly.  
  
"Hasta la vista, Misty!" Red waved as he disappeared.  
  
  
  
(^ all that writting above is copyright to all the companies that made PokÃ©mon but especially Hidenori Kusaku and Kaori Inoue. Hidenori came up with that whole original story, and Kaori translated it to english. All rights reserved). (All the stuff down here (the rest of the plot) is copyright to ME). 


	2. Misty's Competition

--  
  
Misty's flashback ended. It had been a week now, and she already missed Red's company. Why had she let him go? Why, why, why, why!?  
  
"Everything ok, lady Misty?" one of the maids came to her side.  
  
"Yeah," Misty sighed.  
  
Red had been the first real friend she had ever had!  
  
Misty walked to the window in her mansion. She rested her elbows on the window sill, and her palms prompted up her head.  
  
She sighed. Where was Red now? Probably showing off to a girl and battling someone, no doubt.  
  
"Lady Misty! Where are you going?!" some maids rushed to her side, noticing she was putting on a rain jacket and walking out the door.  
  
"To find my one true friend," she said running out the door.  
  
"!?" The maids all looked at eachother confused.  
  
--  
  
Misty ran far to go catch up with Red to wherever he was. She wanted to find Red to tell him -- he was the first real friend she had ever had, and she wanted to travel with him.  
  
--  
  
"So Tor, you're a PokÃ©mon trainer too?" Red asked a new friend he had just met on the way to Vermillion City. Tor was a girl about Red's age. She had long brown hair, black shoes, and a black dress on.  
  
"Yes. I live for PokÃ©mon!" Tor exclaimed.  
  
"Me too! Especially my Pikachu!" Red said moving out of the way so Tor could see Red's Pikachu.  
  
"Awwww!!" Tor cooed at Red's Pikachu.  
  
"It's sooooo cyute! How long have you two been together?" she asked bending over and scratching Pikachu's chin.  
  
"Chhhhaaaaaa!" Pikachu said enjoying the scratching.  
  
"Well, I just started PokÃ©mon training," Red explained.  
  
Tor nodded. "Me too."  
  
"What PokÃ©mon do you have?" Red asked her.  
  
"I have 4 PokÃ©mon. A Jigglypuff, Clefairy, Oddish, and a Horsea," Tor explained.  
  
"Wow! What cool PokÃ©mon!" Red said wanting to see them.  
  
"Here I'll show 'em to ya," Tor said throwing a PokÃ© ball.  
  
"Come on out everybody!" she grinned throwing her PokÃ© balls.  
  
A red flash disappeared and a Jigglypuff, Clefairy, Oddish, and a Horsea appeared.  
  
The Jigglypuff smiled. "Jiggly!" it bowed. Jigglypuff was like a light pink ball with ears, little feet and hands, and huge green eyes. Jigglypuff was 1' 8".  
  
"Clefairy, Clefairy?" Clefairy asked not knowing who Red was. Clefairy was also light pink with a curl on its forehead. With medium ears with black tips, and small feet, Clefairy had medium arms and a big fluffy tail. Clefairy was 2' 0". It had small oval shaped red cheeks, and right-side-up oval eyes with little wrinkles underneath.  
  
"Horsea!" Horsea chirped. Horsea was light blue and 1' 4". With a beige stomach and tiny wings, Horsea had no feet or arms. With a small curvy tail, and spikes on it's head, Horsea was very cute. It had medium red eyes and a long spouty nose perfect for bubblebeam and normal water PokÃ©mon attacks.  
  
"Oddish!" Oddish declared, happy to be out of it's PokÃ© ball. Oddish was a tealish blue with beady little red eyes and little feet. Oddish was almost always happy, and had green leaves growing on the top of it's head. It was 1' 8".  
  
"Wow! Let's have a PokÃ©mon Battle!" Red exclaimed looking at all her PokÃ©mon.  
  
"Ok! Gooooo Jigglypuff!" Tor commanded, throwing a red/white PokÃ© ball.  
  
"Pikachu! I choose you!" Red called Pikachu forward.  
  
"Thunder Bolt! / Lullaby!" the two trainers commanded.  
  
"PiikkkkaaaaaaaCHUUUUUU!!" Pikachu scrunched up, and released a very powerful Thunder Bolt Attack that made Jigglypuff tumble backwards.  
  
"Jiggly!" it said shaking its head trying to get the attack "off" of it.  
  
Once Jigglypuff realized it wasn't going to come "off" it anytime soon, its huge eyes narrowed angrily at Pikachu.  
  
"Jigglypuff! Try your Lullaby again!" Tor commanded.  
  
"Puff!" Jigglypuff nodded angrily.  
  
"Jiiiiggggg-aaaa-leeeeyyyy pufff, Jigggggg- aaa llleeeeyyyy- hheee heee- puffffff ... Jiggggaaallleeeyyy pufffff, Jiggg aaa llleeeyyyy .....," Jigglypuff sang a soothing song which made Pikachu fall asleep to. *If you have speakers on your computer, and if you request it to me via e-mail, I could send you a sample of Jigglypuff's Song.*  
  
"Piiiii - ," Pikachu twirled around dizzily twice until it hit the ground and snored. ("Cha - Cha - Cha - Cha.")  
  
"Pikachu!!" Red groaned.  
  
"Jigglypuff use your Slap Attack!" Tor put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Jiggly-PUFF!" Jigglypuff slaped Pikachu's face.  
  
"Chaaaa," Pikachu said high-pitched and painfully.  
  
"Pikachu atleast wake up!" Red pleaded and Pikachu didn't even flinch.  
  
"Go Bulbasaur," Red said sadly, carrying Pikachu out of the battle.  
  
"Bulbasaur Vine Whip and then use your Solar Beam!" Red grinned determindly.  
  
"Jigglypuff try to dodge the Vine Whip!" Tor panicked.  
  
"Puff!" Jigglypuff tried tp get away but got caught in the Vine Whip. It was being held up by Bulbasaur's two vines now that had extended out of Bulbasaur's bulb on its back.  
  
"Jiggly, jiggly, puff!" Jigglypuff squirmed around trying to get away as Bulbasaur gained some energy and light before finishing it.  
  
Tor looked at her panicky Jigglypuff. "Ok ok! Red you win!" she said worridly running to Jigglypuff.  
  
"Yay!" Red picked up Pikachu and Bulbasaur and cheered.  
  
"Are you alright Jigglypuff?!" Tor hugged her hurt Jigglypuff.  
  
"Here. You need a good rest," a red beam sucked up the hurt Jigglypuff and it plopped back in the PokÃ© ball.  
  
"Sorry for being so hard on ya Tor," Red regreted the whole battle.  
  
Tor turned the opposite way and crossed her arms.  
  
"I said I'm sorry for hurting your Jigglypuff ... that's all I can do ...," Red said sadly getting ready to walk away as he grabbed his bag and PokÃ© ball.  
  
Tor slowly turned around. "Well I guess it's ok .... I'm sorry too, for acting like such a baby," she smirked a little.  
  
Red smiled. "Thanks. I forgive you too," the trainers shook hands.  
  
"Grrrriishhhh,sssshhhhcrruuuussshhhhh," a rustle came from some nearby bushes.  
  
"Wha?-," Red and Tor said in unison, turning around panicky.  
  
"Ohhh," the girlish figure fell to the ground very exhausted. The figure had orangey-red hair tied into a sideways ponytail, a red bikini top on, short jean shorts, and red sneakers.  
  
Red stood in awe as the figure slowly got up.  
  
"M-M-Misty!?!?" Red asked wide-eyed to see Misty back.  
  
Misty smiled weakly. "Yeah ... Hey Red ....," she was fully up now, brushing some dirt off her arms and legs.  
  
"Why did you - how -," Red started.  
  
"You wanna know why I came back Red?" Misty asked softly, still smiling weakly.  
  
Red nodded still in shock.  
  
"I came back because once I realized you were gone ..... I knew ....... I knew that you and I had become pretty good friends ... and I ...... well .... you had been the first real friend I had had Red ...... so now I'm back (softly giggles a little nervously) ... and I was wondering if I could travell with you ... since you were my first, real friend ...," Misty looked up at him hopefully. She stood about a metre away from him. They faced eachother, Red in awe, and Misty really eager to travell with him.  
  
"......," Red couldn't get the words out.  
  
"Yea ... you can travell with me ....," Red decided after a while, still not even flinching, not even *blinking.*  
  
"Thanks Red!" Misty said shaking Red's hand.  
  
Red finally snapped out of it. "No problem!" he smiled and looked into her eyes. Misty looked into his.  
  
She abrubtedly moved her hand away when she noticed Tor there.  
  
"W-who are you?" she asked Tor.  
  
Tor smiled lightly. "My name's Tor, and I'm a PokÃ©mon trainer!" she shook hands with Misty too.  
  
"Oh hello! My name's ...," she started.  
  
" ... Misty. Yes I know," Tor giggled. "I was here during your conversation with Red too y'know."  
  
Misty nodded and smiled. She felt pretty stupid.  
  
--  
  
"So how did you and Red meet?" Tor asked Misty that night around the campfire.  
  
"Well it all started when I was trying to train my "evil" Gyarados ....," Misty told the whole story.  
  
(Half-an-hour later).  
  
"Oh. So Red sort of .... 'rescued' you?" Tor smirked.  
  
Misty blushed. "Heh heh .... I guess so ...."  
  
Red smiled as he put down that night's dinner. 3 cans of beans.  
  
Misty made a face at the food that caused Tor to giggle.  
  
"We're having baked beans for dinner?" Misty questioned, looking at the canned beans in horror.  
  
"Yep. That was all I could afford that was edible ... er .... edible as in food that I liked. This was the only food I liked. Too bad! I'm not as rich as you are "Lady Misty"," Red teased.  
  
Misty pulled down her eyelid and stuck out her tongue. Red did the same thing back to Misty. Tor raised an eyebrow at the two, and they stopped immediately.  
  
" "Lady Misty" ?!" Tor cocked an eyebrow, not believing Misty was a "Lady Misty."  
  
"Ya ...," Misty blushed. "Back in my hometown Cerulean City, I live in a big house with maids and waitresses and ...... stuff like that," Misty said akwardly not wanting to talk about it.  
  
Tor nodded. "It must be fun! I dream about being that rich every night!" Tor's eyes were all starry now.  
  
"Well, trust me, it's not always so perfect ...," Misty told her life story.  
  
"My parents and sisters had been living in the house for about 5 years until I was born. Then we moved. Just across the street though. We had always been wealthy and rich, so we could do almost anything we wanted. Then, when I was 3, my mother (Mrs.Waterflower) died from a heart attack. Our whole family was very depressed and things just weren't as they were before without my cheerful Mom. Then, later when I was 8 my Father (Mr.Waterflower) died of old age. Then all I had was my three, teenaged sisters. At the time, they were very mean to me. They would always use to tease me and tell me I was ugly and stupid. I always envied them; them being so beautiful and intelligent. But soon I found I was a much better sister than all of them put together. I cared about others, and I was beautiful inside. My mother had always taught me that it doesn't matter what you look like on the outside, it always counts about what's inside. One day when my two sisters Lily and Violet were out shopping, my other sister Daisy (the oldest) babysat me. I wasn't too thrilled at first. She wasn't really watching me. She was paying more attention to the television, and the phone. She was talking to a guy she "dispised" on the phone for hours! After she had finished yapping, she put me to bed! It was only 5:30! I thought I might as well though, because I wasn't having a good time ... Anyways, Later, when I was 10, I set off to become a PokÃ©mon trainer! ... and .... now here I am," Misty finished.  
  
"Awww poor you .... with only your sisters!" Tor frowned.  
  
"Oh it's ok. I'm use to it now. The maids can be a lot of help," Misty smiled warmly closing her eyes so she looked like this n_n, as she tilted her head.  
  
Tor smiled back, her eyes open though.  
  
Red came and sat between Misty and Tor.  
  
He grabbed his baked beans and dug in.  
  
Misty and Tor sweatdropped as they inched away from Red who was literally wolfing his food down.  
  
"Awwummm, awwwummm, awummm!! These are great beans!" Red exclaimed.  
  
"Heh heh ..........," a huge sweatdrop - mother of all sweatdropps - grew on the back of Misty's head.  
  
--  
  
It was pure darkness as night time fell over the Veridian City Forest.  
  
"*YAWWWNNN* Goodnight Tor, Goodnight Pikachu, Goodnight Misty, C'ya in the morning!" Red stretched and cuddled down into his sleeping bag covers.  
  
"Goodnight Red," Tor said sleepily crawling into her sleeping bag, not returning outside until 9:00am.  
  
"Goodnight Red," Misty started. "Sweet dreams ...," she finished silently.  
  
--  
  
In the morning, Red was the first to wake up.  
  
"We should bring our PokÃ©mon to the PokÃ©mon Centre today," he said gently scratching Pikachu's stomach.  
  
"Pika pi!" Pikachu excalimed.  
  
Misty yawned and stretched.  
  
" 'Morning Misty," Red greeted her not turning to look at her, still busy scratching Pikachu's stomach.  
  
" 'Morning," she said dreamily.  
  
"Huh?!" Red heard the dreaminess in her voice.  
  
"Heh heh .... what's up .... ?!" Red wanted to know as he stopped with Pikachu and walked up to Misty.  
  
Misty snapped out of it just as Tor woke up.  
  
" *YAWN* Hey guys!" she greeted.  
  
"Hey Tor, have a good sleep!?" Red kindly greeted her.  
  
"Yeah, great sleep actually. Thanks for asking!" she said smiling at him as she folded her sleeping bad corner out of the way.  
  
Red smiled as he walked past Misty to go talk to Tor. They talked and he helped her out of her sleeping bag.  
  
Misty spun around to see Red and Tor talking and giggling and slowly walking away.  
  
"?!" Misty was a little taken-back. "It's like those two have been away from eachother and just reunited ...," she thought.  
  
"Oh well," Misty thought shrugging it off.  
  
Misty knew they were getting to be close friends, and at the moment that didn't bother her ..... that much .....  
  
--  
  
Later that day when all the camp materials were put away, Tor was busy making breakfast.  
  
Red was talking to his PokÃ©mon about some attacks he had read about in a magazine.  
  
Misty was out in the forest picking berries and putting them in a basket. Most of them she ate though. *Nobodies perfect! We all eat 'em more than we pick 'em!*  
  
"Breakfast is ready!" Tor called and Misty and Red ran to her side.  
  
Tor gave one plate to Red, and one she kept for herself. "Eggs Benedict" was placed on the plates.  
  
Misty looked around for her plate .... with no luck. Misty then looked around for her food or any more of the "Eggs Benedict" .... no luck either.  
  
"Umm .... excuse me Tor ...," she approached Tor and interrupted Tor's and Red's conversation.  
  
"Yes!?" Tor looked up at her innocently.  
  
"Ummmm .... sorry to interrupt ... but uh .... where's my food?!" Misty asked her as politely as she could.  
  
"Oh ... I meant to tell ya Misty .... I didn't have enough batter and holinday sauce to make any breakfast for you ...... I meant to tell ya but you were deep in the forest somewhere ..... and I couldn't leave the food soo ..... sorry Misty ... no breakfast for you," she smiled a little which made Misty angry.  
  
"Well ... well how come Red didn't come and tell me THEN!?" Misty was very ticked now.  
  
Tor sweatdropped. "Ummm .............. ........ I dunno ....," she couldn't think of a good excuse.  
  
"Fine then I'll go pick some more berries for my breakfast!" and with that, Misty stomped off.  
  
Red watched her leave. "Poor Misty .... no breakfast .... except berries ..."  
  
"Oh she'll be alright, and it's not my fault! There wasn't enough for three people!" Tor replied innocently.  
  
"Ya I guess sooo ...," Red sighed as he ate more Eggs Benedict.  
  
--  
  
"StupidTornowIhavetoeatberriesforbreakfast!" Misty mumbled angrily yanking berries off the branches and threw them in her mouth visciously.  
  
--  
  
Later that day, when everyone was back in a good mood, everyone was doing what they wanted - out of the forest.  
  
Red and Misty were shopping together and Tor was ..... well we're not sure .....  
  
Tor grabbed the black cell phone out of her jean shorts. "Hello. Tor here, I'm just reporting .... everything is fine for now, Misty keeps getting in the way though!" she whispered into her cell phone angrily.  
  
The low "doctor"ish voice on the other end spoke. "Patience, patience! Everything will turn out fine ....."  
  
"I guess. More later," Tor said folding up her cell phone and stuffing it back in her jean shorts. She looked around frantically to make sure no one had seen her. *Is she a spy or something?!*  
  
--  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere in the crowd leading to "PokÃ©mon Paradise," Misty and Red stood impatiently.  
  
"I could be out training now Misty! Why am I here!?" Red whined.  
  
"Oh cuh mon Red! You've spent a lot of time with Tor lately so I thought we should spend some time together too ...," Misty started.  
  
"COMIN' THROUGH!" a rather large lady pushed everyone out of the way as she marched in the store.  
  
"Waaaaahh!" Red fell over.  
  
"Hey YOU!" Misty adressed the large women.  
  
"Next time atleast say excuse me, and stop pushing!" Misty argued loudly, her big mouth flapping in the wind. *Lol.*  
  
"Buzz off kid, this is my store and you cannot tell me what to do!" the lady pushed the rest of the crowd out of the way.  
  
"What a nice owner of the store!" Red remarked sarcastically, sticking out his tongue at the owner, getting up off the ground, and brushing some dirt off of him.  
  
"Grrrrrr!" Misty stared at the owner with fire in her eyes.  
  
She linked arms with Red, and they left the line.  
  
"Whoa!?" Red got "linked" away.  
  
"What's up with you lately?" Red asked cocking an eyebrow, still being pulled away.  
  
"That owner was sooo pushy ... I thought we'd leave," Misty shut her eyes in anger as she kept on walking, still linked with Red.  
  
"N-no ... I mean ..... me and you!" Red got pulled away Misty haulted to a stop.  
  
"Heh heh .......... nothing's really up, except," Misty started sweetly. "YOU AND TOR ARE IGNORING ME AND FEEDING ME BERRIES!" she yelled in his face.  
  
"Yyyyyyiiiiiieeee!" Red backed away.  
  
"Are you mad because I'm her friend?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"You Idiot!" Misty groaned not finding the right words to describe how she was feeling.  
  
"Y'know how we're good friends, and now you and Tor are good friends? Well you two are eating Eggs Benedict while I'm eating berries ..," Misty got interrupted.  
  
"Breakfast is over now, and I did feel sorry for you ...," Red looked up at her as he got up off the ground once again after being blown away by her words.  
  
"And ... and !!!" Misty raised her voice.  
  
"And I wish atleast you would pay more attention to me!" Misty crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes angrily, turning the opposite direction of Red.  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
"Well ... well if it'll make you feel better I'll pay more attention to you," Red said extending a hand.  
  
Misty slowly turned her head to meet Red's eyes.  
  
"Thanks Red," she said looking into his brown eyes and shaking his hand.  
  
"No problem," he said smiling into her eyes.  
  
Misty looked away blushing slightly. "Anyway ..... ummmm ........."  
  
"What?!" Red asked confused.  
  
"Nothing .... I just realized something that had been right infront of me for a long time ....," Misty looked down blushing.  
  
"Umm .... ok .... let's get going!" Red walked forward and bumped into Tor when he wasn't paying attention.  
  
"Whoaa!" she fell on the ground with a thud, and Misty turned away, giggling.  
  
"Oh, sorry Tor," Red looked down at her.  
  
"Aren't you going to help me up?!?" she yelled at him rather annoyed.  
  
Red looked down at her in shock.  
  
"Umm ... I mean .... I forgive you Red, try not to bump into me again though, ok?" she looked up at him with angelic eyes.  
  
Red crossed his arms over his chest. "I'll be more careful next time," he said roughly closing his eyes in anger.  
  
"Ok," Tor smiled warmly getting up off the dirty ground.  
  
It was starting to bugg Red as he noticed how much of a brat Tor was. "Y'know what Tor, I don't want you to travell with us anymore!" Red angrily galred at her.  
  
"Fine Red. But before I go ... I might as well tell you ....," Tor's eyes turned red and narrow.  
  
"I'm part of Team Rocket!" she said, her eyes still narrow, but white again.  
  
Misty and Red gasped. "WHAT?!?!" they said in unison.  
  
"Let's have a PokÃ©mon Battle!" Tor threw a PokÃ© ball containing a Jigglypuff.  
  
"Jigglypuff! Use your lullaby!" Tor yelled angrily, eyes still narrow.  
  
"Go Poliwhirl! Ice Beam!" Red threw a PokÃ© ball and Poliwhirl popped out, but before it could make a move, it got hit with Lullaby.  
  
"Poollllllii," Poliwhirl twirled around dizzily, the lullaby taking affect, and it fell to the ground. Red growled.  
  
"Goooooooo Starmie!" Misty called. "Starmie Bubble Beam!"  
  
Starmie attacked Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff tumbled around and then shook it off ... or tried to with no luck.  
  
"Starmie finish it off with Ice Beam!" Misty yelled.  
  
"Your Starmie knows Ice Beam!?" Red asked in disbelief.  
  
"You bet!" Misty grinned determindly as Ice Beam surrounded Jigglypuff, and Jigglypuff froze.  
  
"Arrrgghh!" Tor yelled calling back Jigglypuff.  
  
"Team Rocket will be back!" she ran off.  
  
"Yay!" Red and Misty high - fived eachother.  
  
"We won the battle .... this time," Misty watched as the figure (Tor) disappeared.  
  
"Thanks for helping me out," Red smiled at Misty as he called back Poliwhirl.  
  
"No problem, that's what friends are for," Misty smiled into his eyes and they shook hands.  
  
--  
  
Well, our story has ended here until next time in PokÃ©mon Adventures. Ja Mata 4 now, and in August be on the look out for my new PokÃ©mon French Story!  
  
Credits:  
  
Disclamer & Characters: First of all, I am not making money for this fic (;_;) and the only thing that is really mine, is the plot and "Tor."(PokÃ©mon) were not made or created by me. All rights reserved. Copyright 1995 - 2001. Nintendo, 4Kids, Viz Kids, Hasbro, Koch, Creatures, Game Freak, TV-Tokyo, and all the other wonderful staffs that made PokÃ©mon , I give all credit to you. I also give a lot of my credit to "Satoshi Tajiri" the main creator of PokÃ©mon/Pocket Monsters. If all you staffs and wonderful people weren't here, there wouldn't be any PokÃ©mon. Thanks for making PokÃ©mon (Pocket Monsters)! All character and main design credit goes to you, and all rights reserved. Â®  
  
Original Story: The original story/plot credit goes to me. Me, Satokasu Suki, because I made up this plot. My inspiration is from the TV Show "PokÃ©mon" created by Satoshi Tajiri. The Manga version was inspirated by Toshihiro Ono. Toshihiro makes the Japanese comics. Thanks Satoshi for creating PokÃ©mon Manga & Anime, and you and Toshihiro have inspired me greatly. Also, if you would like to base parts from this fic, OR, take this fic you better ask my permission! No plagerism aloud, or I will track you down! Just kidding. But, please, ask me first. Thanks.  
  
Thank You's: For the thank you's, they go on pretty long. I have many individuals to thank. Thank you God, for making me a very popular author over the internet, I have to thank my family for always being there for me, and lending a hand. And I guess I have to thank YOU too, because you stayed the whole time to read my fic! Did you like it? I really enjoyed writting it.  
  
Dedications: Of course I do do dedications, and for this particular story I had a dedication. "To my family and friends and readers. Thanks for being there, and reading." 


End file.
